Recumbent cycles are well known, and like traditional cycles are used for sport, exercise, or merely pleasure riding. Generally characterized by foot pedals placed in front of, rather than below, the cycle seat, recumbent cycles include various two-wheel, three-wheel and four-wheel models. Some three-wheel models have a single front wheel and two rear wheels, while others have two front wheels and a single rear wheel. In such known three-wheel recumbent cycles, whether of the single front wheel type or of the single rear wheel type, the steering is typically controlled by turning the single wheel. In those models having a single front wheel, the wheel is turned into the intended direction of travel, while the single rear wheel models turn the single wheel away from the desired travel direction.
Although the steering of such three-wheel recumbent cycles is usually accomplished by turning the single wheel (either front or rear), the seat is generally arranged to remain upright and parallel to the ground. When turning at relatively high speeds, this tends to exert an undue centrifugal force on the rider. As a result, turning tends to be uncomfortable for the rider and such cycles have a tendency to become unstable and may even tip when attempting to turn at relatively high rates of speed.
Another observation regarding recumbent cycles, including both two-wheel and three-wheel models, relates to the drive mechanism. Typically, rotary foot pedals attached to a two arm crank are disposed well ahead of the seat for rotation by a rider. A sprocket and chain assembly transfers the rotation of the foot pedals and crank to an axle or wheel of the cycle, thereby imparting driving rotation to the wheel to propel the cycle. Generally, the chain assembly extends from the foot pedal sprocket, located near the front of the cycle, to the rear wheel or axle. Long chains usually require multiple idler rollers or assemblies to keep the chain running straight and prevent excessive chain sagging. Moreover, wear and stretch of such long extensions of chain are known to produce greater amounts of wear and slack, and therefore have a greater tendency to derail from the sprocket assemblies. The added slack also requires more maintenance and to some degree reduces drive responsiveness. Finally, because drive chains are offset from the central axis of the frame, long chains induce more bending and deflection in the frame when large forces are applied to the foot pedals.